Labyrinth
Labyrinth is a crime boss obsessed with mazes and traps. She commonly clashes with Scorpio and Nightmare, as she operates out of Mathog City. Origin Early Life Cassandra Dubois was born in Mathog City to two parents who had emigrated from France. She had a relatively uneventful life until at 19 she was kidnapped by a serial killer and developed Stockholm Syndrome. This led the killer to spare her, and share his interest for mazes with her. As she was heavily drugged and not in good mental condition for the whole time, she began to fall for the concept of mazes and traps to a larger extent than her kidnapper. This culminated in her setting a trap for her killer. If he could get through the trap, then he was worthy for her. He died in the trap, causing her to leave and cut ties to her former life. Joining Mathog Benders After murdering her kidnapper, Cassandra had developed a lust for killing. She decided to join a gang known as the Mathog Benders, who were situated in her home neighbourhood, "The Bend". She joined as a hitman, slowly climbing the ranks within the gang. She was given the nickname "Ms. Maze" by her fellow members as she spent most of her time designing or solving mazes. Becoming a Crime Boss As Cassandra continued to rise through the ranks of the Mathog Benders, she started to get a lot of following by those below her. Suddenly, she was present as the assassin Trigger killed PLACEHOLDER, the current boss of the gang. She took advantage of the situation and assumed power. This caused some internal conflict within the gang that she quickly snuffed out through merciless killings. She soon reorganized the gang into a crime syndicate, and took on the name "Labyrinth". However, her new position did not stop her from still going on jobs herself, as she personally enjoyed them. Crime Boss Career Interactions with Nightmare Once Scorpio died, crime in Mathog ramped up and Labyrinth played a large role in this. She quickly rose to being the most powerful mob boss in the city, due to the power vacuum Davo and The Meddler's deaths left. The Benders also had some turf war fights with the Lawless Gang, led by Lawless. This led to vigilante Nightmare to get involved and start investigating both gangs. Interactions with Scorpio When Scorpio returned, he quickly started trying to get more information on Labyrinth and her gang. He interrogated Arnold Cartnel, a former lockpick for the Benders, to get to her. This resulted in a confrontation ending in Labyrinth shooting Scorpio through the leg. 2 months later, she hijacked a subway car and sent it barrelling towards Retolovan Station under Retolovan Tower. The plan was to lure Scorpio onto the train she was on, to then have the train collide with explosives she had her men place in the station, killing Scorpio and hopefully causing structural damage to Retolovan Tower. However, Scorpio with the help of his newer and stronger supersuit, was able to slow the train to a halt just in time. Category:Villains